pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1933
Events January : Construction of the Golden Gate Bridge begins.]] : Vote on Philippines]] * January – The London Underground diagram (designed by Harry Beck) is introduced to the public. * January 5 – Construction of the Golden Gate Bridge begins in San Francisco Bay. * January 11 – Sir Charles Kingsford Smith makes the first commercial flight between Australia and New Zealand. * January 15–March 2 – A teenage girl in Banneux, Belgium, reports eight Marian apparitions, which become known as Our Lady of Banneux. * January 15 – Political violence causes almost 100 deaths in Spain. * January 17 – The United States Congress votes in favour of Philippines independence, against the wishes of U.S. President Herbert Hoover. * January 20 – The world premiere of the Czech erotic romance film Ecstasy in Prague, Czechoslovakia starring Hedy Lamarr (born Hedwig Eva Maria Kiesler) causes a sensation. She is just 18 years old. * January 23 – The Twentieth Amendment to the United States Constitution is ratified, changing Inauguration Day from March 4 to January 20, starting in 1937. * January 28 – "Pakistan Declaration": Choudhry Rahmat Ali publishes (in Cambridge, England) a pamphlet entitled Now or Never; Are We to Live or Perish Forever?, in which he calls for the creation of a Muslim state in northwest India that he calls "Pakstan"; this influences the Pakistan Movement. * January 30 ** Nazi leader Adolf Hitler is appointed Chancellor of Germany by President of Germany Paul von Hindenburg. ** Édouard Daladier forms a government in France in succession to Joseph Paul-Boncour. He is succeeded on October 26 by Albert Sarraut and on November 26 by Camille Chautemps. ** The Lone Ranger is broadcast for the first time, on American radio. February : Reichstag fire]] * February 1 – Adolf Hitler gives his "Proclamation to the German People" in Berlin. * February 2 – A second international conference on disarmament ends without results. It tries to limit the army sizes of the major powers, while Germany is entitled to 200,000; Germany leaves the conference, because a plan postpones the limitations for 4 years. * February 3 – Adolf Hitler gives a secret speech to his military leaders, outlining his plans to rearm Germany in defiance of the Treaty of Versailles, and to adopt a policy of Lebensraum in eastern Europe. * February 5 – A mutiny starts on the Royal Netherlands Navy coastal defence ship ''De Zeven Provinciën'' in the Dutch East Indies. After 6 days, it is bombed by a Dutch aircraft, killing 23 men, and the remaining mutineers surrender. * February 6 – The Twentieth Amendment to the United States Constitution goes into effect. * February 6–7 – Officers on the [[USS Ramapo (AO-12)|USS Ramapo]] record a 34-meter high sea-wave in the Pacific Ocean. * February 9 – The King and Country debate: The Oxford Union student debating society in England passes a resolution stating, "That this House will in no circumstances fight for its King and country." * February 10 – The New York City-based Postal Telegraph Company introduces the first singing telegram. * February 15 – In Miami, Giuseppe Zangara attempts to assassinate President-elect Franklin D. Roosevelt, but instead fatally wounds the Mayor of Chicago, Anton Cermak. * February 17 ** Newsweek magazine is published for the first time in the United States. ** The Blaine Act passes the United States Senate, submitting the proposed Twenty-first Amendment to the Constitution to the states for ratification. The amendment is ratified on December 5, ending prohibition in the United States. * February 27 – Reichstag fire: Germany's parliament building in Berlin, the Reichstag building, is set on fire under controversial circumstances. * February 28 ** The Reichstag Fire Decree is passed in response to the Reichstag fire, nullifying many German civil liberties. ** English cricket team in Australia in 1932–33: The England cricket team wins The Ashes using the controversial bodyline tactic. March : Franklin Delano Roosevelt becomes 32nd President of the United States.]] * March 2 – The original film version of ''King Kong'', starring Fay Wray, premieres at Radio City Music Hall and the RKO Roxy Theatre in New York City. * March 3 ** Ching Yun University is established in Taiwan. ** The Mount Rushmore National Memorial is dedicated in South Dakota. ** A powerful earthquake and tsunami hit Honshū, Japan, killing approximately 3,000 people. * March 4 ** Franklin D. Roosevelt (FDR) is sworn in as the 32nd President of the United States. In reference to the Great Depression, he proclaims "The only thing we have to fear, is fear itself" in his inauguration speech. It is the last time Inauguration Day in the United States occurs on March 4. ** Frances Perkins becomes United States Secretary of Labor and first female member of the United States Cabinet. ** The Parliament of Austria is suspended because of a quibble over procedure; Chancellor Engelbert Dollfuss initiates authoritarian rule by decree, an origin of Austrofascism. * March 5 ** The Great Depression: President Franklin D. Roosevelt declares a "Bank holiday", closing all United States banks and freezing all financial transactions (the 'holiday' ends on March 13). ** March 1933 German federal election: National Socialists gain 43.9% of the votes. * March 6 – Mayor Anton Cermak of Chicago dies of the wound he received on February 15. * March 7 – The real-estate trading board game Monopoly is invented in the United States. * March 9 – Great Depression: The United States Congress begins its first 100 days of enacting New Deal legislation. * March 10 – The 6.4 Long Beach earthquake shakes Southern California with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe), killing 115 people. * March 12 – Great Depression: Franklin Delano Roosevelt addresses the nation for the first time as President of the United States, in the first of his "Fireside chats". * March 15 ** The Dow Jones Industrial Average rises from 53.84 to 62.10. The day's gain of 15.34%, achieved during the depths of the Great Depression, remains the largest 1-day percentage gain for the index. ** Austrian Chancellor Engelbert Dollfuss keeps members of the National Council from convening, starting the Austrofascist dictatorship. * March 20 ** Dachau, the first Nazi concentration camp, is completed (it opens March 22). ** Giuseppe Zangara, the attempted assassin of Franklin D. Rooseveltm, is executed by the electric chair. * March 22 – President Franklin Roosevelt signs an amendment to the Volstead Act known as the Cullen–Harrison Act, allowing the manufacture and sale of "3.2 beer" (3.2% alcohol by weight, approximately 4% alcohol by volume) and light wines."Roosevelt Authorizes Beer Sale By Signing Bill For 3.2 Brew", Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, March 23, 1933, p.1. * March 23 – The Reichstag passes the Enabling Act, making Adolf Hitler dictator of Germany. * March 24 – Jewish protesters in New York City call for a boycott of German goods, in response to the persecution of German Jews by the Nazis. * March 27 – Japan announces it will leave the League of Nations (due to a cancellation period of exactly two years, the egression becomes effective March 27, 1935) * March 29 – Welsh journalist Gareth Jones makes the first report in the West of the Holodomor famine-genocide in Ukraine. * March 31 – The Civilian Conservation Corps is established, with the mission of relieving rampant unemployment in the United States. April * April – Last skirmish in the Mexican Indian Wars after 414 years. * April 1 – The recently elected Nazis (under Julius Streicher) organize a one-day boycott of all Jewish-owned businesses in Germany. * April 2 – In a cricket test match against New Zealand, English batsman Wally Hammond scores a record 336 runs. * April 3 ** An anti-monarchist rebellion occurs in Siam (Thailand). ** The first flight over Mount Everest is made by the British Houston-Mount Everest Flight Expedition, led by the Marquis of Clydesdale, and funded by Lucy, Lady Houston. * April 4 – American airship Akron crashes off the coast of New Jersey, killing 73 of its 76 crewmen. It is the worst aviation accident in history up to this date (and until 1950). * April 5 ** The International Court of Justice in The Hague decides that Greenland belongs to Denmark, and condemns Norwegian landings on eastern Greenland. Norway submits to the decision. ** President of the United States Franklin D. Roosevelt declares a national emergency and issues Executive Order 6102, making it illegal for U.S. citizens to own substantial amounts of monetary gold or bullion. * April 7 ** Sale of some beer is legalized in the United States under the Cullen-Harrison Act of March 22, eight months before the full repeal of Prohibition in December. ** The Law for the Restoration of the Professional Civil Service is passed in Germany, the first law of the new regime directed against Jews (as well as political opponents). * April 11 – Aviator Bill Lancaster takes off in England, in an attempt to make a speed record to the Cape of Good Hope, but vanishes (his body is not found in the Sahara Desert until 1962). * April 13 – The Children and Young Persons Act is passed in the United Kingdom. * April 19 – The United States officially goes off the gold standard. * April 21 – Nazi Germany outlaws the kosher ritual shechita. * April 24 ** Persecution of Jehovah's Witnesses in Nazi Germany begins, with seizure of the Bible Students' office in Magdeburg. ** Jewish physicians in Nazi Germany are excluded from official insurance schemes, forcing many to give up their practices. * April 26 ** The Gestapo secret police are established in Nazi Germany, by Hermann Göring. ** Editors of the Harvard Lampoon steal the Sacred Cod of Massachusetts from the State House (it is returned two days later). * April 27 ** The Jessop & Son department store in Nottingham, England, is acquired by the John Lewis Partnership (its first store outside of London). ** The Stahlhelm organization joins the Nazi party. May * May 2 ** The first alleged modern sighting of the Loch Ness Monster occurs. ** Gleichschaltung: Adolf Hitler prohibits trade unions. * May 3 ** In the Irish Free State, Dáil Éireann abolishes the oath of allegiance to the British Crown. ** Nellie Tayloe Ross becomes the first woman to be named director of the United States Mint. * May 5 – The detection by Karl Jansky of radio waves from the center of the Milky Way Galaxy is reported in The New York Times. The discovery leads to the birth of radio astronomy. * May 8 – Mohandas Gandhi begins a 3-week hunger strike, because of the mistreatment of the lower castes. * May 10 ** In Germany, the Nazis stage massive public book burnings. ** Paraguay declares war on Bolivia. * May 12 – The Agricultural Adjustment Act is enacted in the United States. * May 17 – Vidkun Quisling and Johan Bernhard Hjort form The Nasjonal Samling (the National-Socialist Party) of Norway. * May 18 – New Deal: President Franklin Delano Roosevelt signs an act creating the Tennessee Valley Authority. * May 26 – The Nazi Party in Germany introduces a law to legalize eugenic sterilization. * May 27 ** New Deal in the United States: The Federal Securities Act is signed into law, requiring the registration of securities with the Federal Trade Commission. ** The Century of Progress World's Fair opens in Chicago. ** Walt Disney's classic Silly Symphony cartoon The Three Little Pigs is first released by United Artists. June * June – The Holodomor famine-genocide in Ukraine reaches its peak, with 30,000 deaths from man-made starvation each day. The average life expectancy for a Ukrainian male born this year is 7.3 years. * June 5 – The U.S. Congress abrogates the United States' use of the gold standard, by enacting a joint resolution48 Stat. 112. nullifying the right of creditors to demand payment in gold. * June 6 – The first drive-in movie theater opens in Pennsauken Township, near Camden, New Jersey. * June 12 – The London Economic Conference is held. * June 17 – Union Station massacre: In Kansas City, Missouri, Pretty Boy Floyd kills an FBI agent, 3 local police, and the person they intended to rescue, captured bank robber Frank Nash. * June 21 – All non-Nazi parties are forbidden in Germany. * June 25 – Wilmersdorfer Tennishallen delegates convene in Berlin, to protest against the persecution of Jehovah's Witnesses in Nazi Germany. * June 26 – The American Totalisator Company unveils its first electronic pari-mutuel betting machine, at the Arlington Park race track near Chicago. July * July 1 ** The London Passenger Transport Board is founded. ** Business Plot: Smedley Butler becomes involved in a coup attempt led by Gerald MacGuire against President of the United States Franklin Delano Roosevelt which fails (according to his own testimony in 1934). * July 4 – Gandhi is sentenced to prison in India. * July 6 – The first Major League Baseball All-Star Game is played at Comiskey Park in Chicago. * July 8 – The first rugby union test match is played between the Wallabies of Australia and the Springboks of South Africa, at Newlands in Cape Town. * July 14 – In Nazi Germany: ** Formation of new political parties is forbidden. ** The Law for the Prevention of Hereditarily Diseased Offspring is enacted,coming into force January 1934. allowing compulsory sterilization of citizens suffering from a list of alleged genetic disorders. * July 15 ** The Four-Power Pact is signed by Britain, France, Germany and Italy. ** The International Left Opposition (ILO) is renamed the International Communist League (ICL). * July 20 – Reichskonkordat: Vatican state secretary Eugenio Pacelli (later Pope Pius XII) signs an accord with Germany. * July 22 ** Wiley Post becomes the first person to fly solo around the world, landing at Floyd Bennett Field in Brooklyn, New York, after traveling eastabout in 7 days 18 hours 45 minutes. ** "Machine Gun Kelly" and Albert Bates kidnap Charles Urschel, an Oklahoma oilman, and demand $200,000 ransom. * July 24 – Several members of the Barrow Gang are injured or captured during a running battle with local police, near Dexter, Iowa. August * August 1 – The Blue Eagle emblem of the National Recovery Administration is displayed publicly for the first time. * August 2 – The Stalin White Sea–Baltic Sea Canal, a 227 km navigable waterway constructed using forced labour in the Soviet Union, opens, connecting the White Sea with Lake Onega and the Baltic. * August 7 – Simele massacre: More than 3,000 Assyrian Iraqis are killed by Iraq government troops. * August 12 – Winston Churchill makes his first speech publicly warning of the dangers of German rearmament. * August 14 – Loggers cause a forest fire in the Coast Range of Oregon, later known as the first forest fire of the Tillamook Burn. It is extinguished on September 5, after destroying . * August 25 – The Diexi earthquake shakes Mao County, Sichuan, China and kills 9,000 people. * August 30 – German-Jewish philosopher Theodor Lessing is shot in Marienbad (Mariánské Lázně), Czechoslovakia, dying the following day. September * September 12 ** Alejandro Lerroux forms a new government in Spain. ** Leó Szilárd, waiting for a red light on Southampton Row in Bloomsbury, conceives the idea of the nuclear chain reaction. * September 26 – A hurricane destroys the town of Tampico, Mexico. October * October 1 – A failed assassination attempt against Engelbert Dollfuss, leader of the Fatherland's Front in Austria, seriously injures him. * October 7 – Air France is formed by the merger of five French airline companies, beginning operations with 250 planes. * October 10 – 1933 United Airlines Boeing 247 mid-air explosion: A bomb destroys a United Airlines Boeing 247 on a transcontinental flight in mid-air near Chesterton, Indiana, killing all 7 on board, in the first proven case of sabotage in civil aviation, although no suspect is ever identified. * October 12 – The United States Army Disciplinary Barracks on Alcatraz is acquired by the United States Department of Justice, which plans to incorporate the island into its Federal Bureau of Prisons as a penitentiary. * October 13 – The British Interplanetary Society is founded. * October 14 – Germany announces its withdrawal from the League of Nations and the World Disarmament Conference, after the U.S., the U.K. and France deny its request to increase its defense armaments under the Versailles Treaty. * October 14-16 – The new constitution of Estonia is approved only on the third consecutive referendum. * October 16 – Parricides committed in the United States by Victor Licata lead to calls for the legal prohibition of cannabis. * October 17 – Scientist Albert Einstein arrives in the United States, where he settles permanently as a refugee from Nazi Germany, and takes up a position at the Institute for Advanced Study, Princeton, New Jersey. November * November 5 – Spanish Basque people vote for autonomy. * November 8 – New Deal: U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt unveils the Civil Works Administration, an organization designed to create jobs for more than 4 million of the unemployed. * November 11 – Dust Bowl: In South Dakota, a very strong dust storm, ("the great black blizzard"), strips topsoil from desiccated farmlands (one of a series of disastrous dust storms that year). * November 16 ** The United States and the Soviet Union establish formal diplomatic relations. ** American aviator Jimmie Angel becomes the first foreigner to see the Angel Falls in Venezuela (they are named after him). * November 17 – The Marx Brothers' anarchic comedy film Duck Soup is released in the U.S. * November 19 – Second Spanish Republic: General elections result in victory by the right-wing parties. * November 22 – The Fujian People's Government is declared in Fujian Province, China. December * December 5 – The Twenty-first Amendment to the United States Constitution is ratified, repealing Prohibition. * December 6 - U.S. federal judge John M. Woolsey rules that James Joyce's novel Ulysses is not obscene. * December 15 – The 21st Amendment officially goes into effect, making alcohol legal in the United States. * December 17 - The first NFL Championship game is played. * December 21 ** Newfoundland returns to Crown colony status, following financial collapse. ** The British Plastics Federation (the oldest in the world) is founded. * December 23 – Lagny-Pomponne rail accident: A train crash in Lagny, France kills over 200. * December 26 ** The Nissan Motor Company is organized in Tokyo, Japan. ** FM radio is patented. * December 29 – Members of the Iron Guard assassinate Ion Gheorghe Duca, prime minister of Romania. Date unknown * Nazi Germany forms the Expert Committee on Questions of Population and Racial Policy, under Reich Interior Minister Wilhelm Frick. * U.S. President Franklin Roosevelt rejects socialism and government ownership of industry. * The first doughnut store under the Krispy Kreme name opens in Nashville, Tennessee. * 15 million are unemployed in the United States. * Turkey concludes a treaty with the creditors of the former Ottoman Empire to schedule the payments in Paris (Turkey succeeds in clearing all the debt in less than twenty years). * The first dated Inter-School Christian Fellowship group is started in Australia at North Sydney Boys High School, with the group continuing into the 21st century. * The Adélaïde Concerto, a spurious work attributed to Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, is published as "edited" (actually composed) by Marius Casadesus. Births January ]] ]] * January 1 – Joe Orton, British playwright (d. 1967) * January 2 – On Kawara, Japanese conceptual artist (d. 2014) * January 6 – Oleg Grigoryevich Makarov, Russian cosmonaut (d. 2003) * January 7 – Diane Leather, English athlete (d. 2018) * January 8 – Supriya Devi, Indian Bengali actress (d. 2018) * January 12 – Liliana Cavani, Italian film director and screenwriter * January 13 – Tom Gola, American basketball player (d. 2014) * January 14 – Stan Brakhage, American filmmaker (d. 2003) * January 16 – Susan Sontag, American author (d. 2004) * January 17 ** Dalida, French singer (d. 1987) ** Shari Lewis, American ventriloquist (d. 1998) ** Prince Sadruddin Aga Khan, French U.N. High Commissioner for Refugees (d. 2003) * January 18 – John Boorman, English film director * January 21 – Habib Thiam, Senegal politician (d. 2017) * January 23 ** Bill Hayden, Australian politician, 21st Governor-General of Australia ** Chita Rivera, American actress, dancer * January 25 – Corazon Aquino, 11th President of the Philippines (d. 2009) February ]] ]] ]] * February 2 – Tony Jay, English-American actor and voice artist (d. 2006) * February 5 – Miguel d'Escoto Brockmann, Nicaraguan diplomat, politician and priest (d. 2017) * February 8 ** Archduke Joseph Árpád of Austria, Austro-Hungarian royal (d. 2017) ** Elly Ameling, Dutch soprano * February 12 – Costa-Gavras, Greek-born director, writer * February 13 ** Paul Biya, 2nd President of Cameroon ** Kim Novak, American actress ** Emanuel Ungaro, French fashion designer * February 14 – Madhubala, Indian actress (d. 1969) * February 17 ** Craig L. Thomas, American Senator (d. 2007) ** Syed Sajjad Ali Shah, 13th Chief Justice of Pakistan (d. 2017) * February 18 ** Yoko Ono, Japanese-born singer, artist and widow of John Lennon ** Sir Bobby Robson, English soccer player, manager (d. 2009) **Frank Moores, second Premier of Newfoundland and Labrador (d. 2005) * February 21 – Nina Simone, African-American singer (d. 2003) * February 22 – Katharine, Duchess of Kent, British royal, musician and patron of the arts * February 23 – Lee Calhoun, American athlete (d. 1989) * February 26 ** Godfrey Cambridge, American actor and comedian (d. 1976) ** Lubomyr Husar, Ukrainian Catholic bishop (d. 2017) * February 28 – Charles Vinci, American weightlifter (d. 2018) March ]] ]] ]] * March 1 – Eduard Frolov, Russian historian (d. 2018) * March 3 ** Tomas Milian, Cuban-American-Italian actor (d. 2017) ** Lee Radziwiłł, American socialite, sister of Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis (d. 2019) * March 4 ** Sulaiman Daud, Malaysian politician (d. 2010) ** Carlo Fonseka, Sri Lankan physician, academic and political activist (d. 2019) * March 5 – Evgeni Vasiukov, Russian chess grandmaster (d. 2018) * March 6 – Augusto Odone, Italian creator of Lorenzo's Oil (d. 2013) * March 7 – Jackie Blanchflower, Northern Irish footballer (d. 1998) * March 10 – Elizabeth Azcona Cranwell, Argentine poet, translator (d. 2004) * March 12 ** Barbara Feldon, American actress, model (Get Smart) ** Jesús Gil, Spanish right-wing politician, construction businessman, and football team owner (d. 2004) * March 13 **Mike Stoller, American songwriter **Donald Henry Gaskins, American serial killer * March 14 ** Duke Carl Gregor of Mecklenburg, German royal, art historian (d. 2018) ** Sir Michael Caine, English actor and author ** René Felber, Swiss Federal Councillor ** Quincy Jones, African-American music producer, composer * March 15 – Ruth Bader Ginsburg, Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States * March 18 – Unita Blackwell, African-American civil rights activist (d. 2019) * March 19 ** Philip Roth, American author (d. 2018) ** Richard Williams, Canadian-British animator (d. 2019) ** Phyllis Newman, American actress (d. 2019) * March 22 – Abolhassan Banisadr, 1st President of Iran * March 23 – Philip Zimbardo, American psychologist, professor emeritus at Stanford University * March 27 – Lê Văn Hưng, South Vietnam army general (d. 1975) April ]] ]] ]] * April 1 ** Dan Flavin, American artist (d. 1996) ** Claude Cohen-Tannoudji, French physicist and Nobel laureate * April 4 – Frits Bolkestein, Dutch politician * April 5 – Frank Gorshin, American actor (Batman) (d. 2005) * April 6 – Henryk Niedźwiedzki, Polish boxer (d. 2018) * April 7 – Wayne Rogers, American actor (M*A*S*H) (d. 2015) * April 9 ** Jean-Paul Belmondo, French actor ** Gian Maria Volonté, Italian actor (d. 1994) * April 12 ** Montserrat Caballé, Catalan operatic soprano (d. 2018) ** Ben Nighthorse Campbell, U.S. Senator * April 14 – Yuri Oganessian, Russian nuclear physicist, namesake of Oganesson * April 15 ** Roy Clark, American country musician (d. 2018) ** Elizabeth Montgomery, American actress (Bewitched) (d. 1995) * April 19 – Jayne Mansfield, American actress (d. 1967) * April 23 – Frederic Pryor, American economist (d. 2019) * April 25 – Jerry Leiber, American composer (d. 2011) * April 26 ** Carol Burnett, American actress, singer and comedian ** Arno Allan Penzias, German-born physicist and Nobel laureate * April 29 ** Mark Eyskens, Prime Minister of Belgium ** Rod McKuen, American singer, songwriter and poet (d. 2015) ** Willie Nelson, American singer, songwriter, musician, actor, producer, author, poet and activist * April 30 – Vittorio Merloni, Italian entrepreneur (d. 2016) May ]] ]] * May 3 ** James Brown, African-American soul musician (I Feel Good) (d. 2006) ** Steven Weinberg, American physicist and Nobel laureate * May 5 – Ratnasiri Wickremanayake, 2-time Prime Minister of Sri Lanka (d. 2016) * May 7 ** Johnny Unitas, American football player (d. 2002) ** Nexhmije Pagarusha, Albanian singer, actress * May 10 – Barbara Taylor Bradford, English writer * May 11 – Louis Farrakhan, African-American Muslim leader * May 14 – Siân Phillips, Welsh actress * May 18 – H. D. Deve Gowda, Indian politician, 11th Prime Minister of India * May 21 – Maurice André, French trumpeter (d. 2012) * May 22 – Chen Jingrun, Chinese mathematician (d. 1996) * May 23 – Joan Collins, English actress (Dynasty) * May 29 – Helmuth Rilling, German conductor June ]] ]] ]] * June 1 ** Charles Wilson, American politician (d. 2010) ** Haruo Remeliik, 1st President of Palau (d. 1985) * June 3 – Celso Torrelio, 69th President of Bolivia (d. 1999) * June 4 – Godfried Danneels, Belgian cardinal (d. 2019) * June 6 – Heinrich Rohrer, Swiss physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2013) * June 7 – Beverly Wills, American actress (d. 1963) * June 8 – Joan Rivers, American actress, comedian, television host (d. 2014) * June 10 – F. Lee Bailey, American lawyer * June 11 – Gene Wilder, American actor (d. 2016) * June 13 – Sven-Olov Sjödelius, Swedish sprint canoeist (d. 2018) * June 14 ** Svetlin Rusev, Bulgarian artist (d. 2018) ** Vladislav Rastorotsky, Soviet gymnastics coach ** Henri, Count of Paris, French noble (d. 2019) * June 15 – Mohammad-Ali Rajai, 2nd President of Iran, 47th Prime Minister of Iran (d. 1981) * June 17 – Maurice Stokes, American basketball player (d. 1970) * June 19 – Viktor Patsayev, Russian cosmonaut (d. 1971) * June 20 – Danny Aiello, American actor * June 21 – Bernie Kopell, American actor and comedian * June 22 – Dianne Feinstein, American politician, Senator, and former mayor of San Francisco * June 23 – Abel Alier, South Sudanese politician, judge * June 24 ** Ngina Kenyatta, former First Lady of Kenya ** Sam Jones, American professional basketball player * June 25 ** Hong Sook-ja, South Korean politician, feminist ** James Meredith, African-American civil rights activist, writer, political adviser and Air Force veteran ** Álvaro Siza, Portuguese architect * June 26 – Claudio Abbado, Italian conductor (d. 2014) * June 28 – V. Sasisekharan, Indian molecular biologist * June 29 – Hayes Alan Jenkins, American figure skater * June 30 – Lea Massari, Italian actress July ]] ]] ]] ]] * July 3 ** Carmen Barbará, Spanish comics artist, illustrator ** Maximilian, Margrave of Baden, German prince ** Lidy Stoppelman, Dutch figure skater * July 4 – La Prieta Linda, Mexican singer, actress * July 6 ** Reza Davari Ardakani, Iranian philosopher ** June Kenney, American actress * July 7 ** Murray Halberg, New Zealand runner ** David McCullough, American historian, author * July 9 – Oliver Sacks, English-born neurologist (d. 2015) * July 11 – György Czakó, Hungarian figure skater * July 14 ** Franz, Duke of Bavaria, German royal ** Dumaagiin Sodnom, 13th Prime Minister of Mongolia * July 15 ** Julian Bream, English guitarist, lutenist ** Guido Crepax, Italian comics artist (d. 2003) ** M. T. Vasudevan Nair, Indian writer * July 16 ** Julian A. Brodsky, American businessman ** Gheorghe Cozorici, Romanian actor (d. 1993) * July 17 – Karmenu Mifsud Bonnici, 9th Prime Minister of Malta * July 18 ** Syd Mead, American industrial and conceptual designer ** Jean Yanne, French film actorand director (d. 2003) * July 19 – Michel Lévêque, French diplomat, politician * July 20 – Cormac McCarthy, Pulitzer Prize-winning author * July 21 – Herman Timme, Dutch decathlete * July 22 – Bertice Reading, American actress, singer (d. 1991) * July 23 ** Bert Convy, American game show host, actor and singer (d. 1991) ** Richard Rogers, Italian-born British architect * July 24 – John Aniston, American actor * July 25 – Jukka Virtanen, Finnish entertainer and author (d. 2019) * July 26 – Kathryn Hays, American television, soap opera actress * July 29 – Lou Albano, Italian-American professional wrestler, manager and actor (d. 2009) August ]] ]] ]] ]] * August 1 – Dom DeLuise, American actor, comedian (d. 2009) * August 2 – Tom Bell, English actor (d. 2006) * August 4 – Anthony Anenih, Nigerian politician (d. 2018) * August 6 – Suchinda Kraprayoon, 19th Prime Minister of Thailand * August 7 ** Elinor Ostrom, American economist, academic and Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2012) ** Jerry Pournelle, American science fiction writer (d. 2017) * August 9 - Tetsuko Kuroyanagi, Japanese actress, Goodwill Ambassdor for UNICEF * August 10 ** Silvia Caos, Cuban-Mexican actress (d. 2006) ** Doyle Brunson, American poker player * August 11 – Jerry Falwell, American evangelist, conservative political activist (d. 2007) * August 14 ** Robert Harold Porter, Canadian businessman, farmer and politician (d. 2018) ** Richard R. Ernst, Swiss chemist, Nobel Prize laureate * August 16 ** Julie Newmar, American actress (Batman) ** Stuart Roosa, American astronaut (d. 1994) ** Ricardo Blume, Peruvian-Mexican actor, theater director * August 17 – Gene Kranz, American NASA Flight Director * August 18 ** Roman Polanski, Polish film director ** Fiachra Ó Ceallaigh, Irish Roman Catholic prelate (d. 2018) * August 20 – George J. Mitchell, American lawyer, businessman, author, and politician * August 21 – Dame Janet Baker, English mezzo-soprano * August 23 – Robert Curl, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate * August 24 ** Guillermo Bredeston, Argentine actor (d. 2018) ** Ham Richardson, American tennis player (d. 2006) * August 25 ** Wayne Shorter, American jazz saxophonist and composer ** Tom Skerritt, American actor * August 26 – Robert Chartoff, American film producer (d. 2015) * August 27 – Kerstin Ekman, Swedish novelist * August 28 – Jean Weaver, American female professional baseball player (d. 2008) * August 29 ** Dickie Hemric, American basketball player (d. 2017) ** Arnold Koller, Swiss Federal Councilor September ]] ]] ]] ]] * September 1 ** Ann Richards, Governor of Texas (d. 2006) ** T. Thirunavukarasu, Sri Lankan Tamil politician (d. 1982) ** Conway Twitty, American country music artist (d. 1993) * September 2 ** Ed Conlin, American basketball player (d. 2012) ** Mathieu Kérékou, 5th President of Benin (d. 2015) * September 3 – Tompall Glaser, American singer (d. 2013) * September 8 – Asha Bhosle, Indian musician * September 9 – Michael Novak, American philosopher, author (d. 2017) * September 10 ** Yevgeny Khrunov, Russian cosmonaut (d. 2000) ** Karl Lagerfeld, German fashion designer, artist (d. 2019) * September 11 – William Luther Pierce, American author, activist (d. 2002) * September 13 ** Eileen Fulton, American stage, soap opera actress ** Mahant Swami Maharaj (b. Vinu Patel), Indian Hindu guru * September 14 – Hillevi Rombin, Swedish athlete, model and Miss Universe 1955 (d. 1996) * September 15 ** Henry Darrow, Puerto-Rican American actor ** Rafael Frühbeck de Burgos, Spanish conductor (d. 2014) * September 17 ** Evelyn Kawamoto, American competition swimmer (d. 2017) ** Dorothy Loudon, American actress, singer (d. 2003) * September 18 ** Scotty Bowman, Canadian ice hockey coach ** Robert Blake, American actor * September 19 – David McCallum, Scottish actor * September 24 – Raffaele Farina, Italian cardinal, archivist of the Holy Roman Church * September 25 – Hubie Brown, American basketball coach, broadcaster * September 27 ** Greg Morris, African-American actor (Mission: Impossible) (d. 1996) ** Kathleen Nolan, American actress, first female president of the Screen Actors Guild ** Will Sampson, American actor (d. 1987) * September 29 – Samora Machel, President of Mozambique (d. 1986) * September 30 ** Ajitesh Bandopadhyay, Indian actor, playwright and director (d. 1983) ** Cissy Houston, African-American singer October ]] ]] * October 2 ** John Gurdon, British developmental biologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine ** Dave Somerville, Canadian singer (The Diamonds) (d. 2015) ** Waldo Von Erich, Canadian professional wrestler (d. 2009) * October 3 – Abdon Pamich, Italian Olympic athlete * October 9 – Peter Mansfield, British physicist and Nobel laureate (d. 2017) * October 10 – Jay Sebring, American hair stylist (d. 1969) * October 13 – Mark Zakharov, Soviet and Russian film and theater director (d. 2019) * October 17 ** William Anders, American astronaut ** Jeanine Deckers, Belgian nun, known as "The Singing Nun" (d. 1985) * October 18 – Firuz Mustafayev, Azerbaijani politician (d. 2018) * October 19 – Dom Geraldo Majella, Brazilian Roman Catholic Cardinal * October 24 ** Reginald Kray, British gangster (d. 2000) ** Ronald Kray, British gangster (d. 1995) * October 28 – Garrincha, Brazilian footballer (d. 1983) November ]] ]] ]] * November 1 – Samir Roychoudhury, Indian Bengali poet, philosopher of the Hungry generation (d. 2016) * November 3 ** John Barry, British film score composer (d. 2011) ** Ken Berry, American actor, dancer and singer (d. 2018) ** Jeremy Brett, British actor (d. 1995) ** Aneta Corsaut, American actress (d. 1995) ** Michael Dukakis, American politician, 1988 Democratic Presidential candidate ** C. K. Jaffer Sharief, Indian politician (d. 2018) ** Amartya Sen, Indian economist, Nobel Prize laureate * November 4 – Charles K. Kao, Chinese electrical engineer, physicist and Nobel laureate (d. 2018) * November 6 ** Knut Johannesen, Norwegian speed-skater ** Else Ackermann, German physician, pharmacologist * November 9 – Lucian Pintilie, Romanian film director, screenwriter (d. 2018) * November 10 ** Don Clarke, New Zealand rugby football player (d. 2002) ** Seymour Nurse, Barbadian cricketer (d. 2019) * November 11 **Keiko Tanaka-Ikeda, Japanese artistic gymnast **Edward Wilson] - Radio host and newspaper publisher * November 14 – Fred Haise, American astronaut who flew in Apollo 13 * November 19 – Larry King, American talk show host * November 21 – T. Rasalingam, Sri Lankan Tamil politician * November 23 – Krzysztof Penderecki, Polish composer * November 25 – Kathryn Grant, American actress * November 26 – Robert Goulet, American entertainer (d. 2007) * November 28 – Hope Lange, American actress (d. 2003) * November 29 ** John Mayall, English blues musician ** Francisco Cuoco, Brazilian actor December ]] ]] ]] * December 1 ** Lou Rawls, African-American singer (d. 2006) ** Jamal Nebez, Kurdish linguist, mathematician and writer (d. 2018) * December 2 – Mike Larrabee, American Olympic athlete (d. 2003) * December 3 – Paul J. Crutzen, Dutch chemist, Nobel Prize laureate * December 4 ** Tengku Ampuan Afzan, Queen of Malaysia (d. 1988) ** Horst Buchholz, German actor (d. 2003) ** Wink Martindale, American game show host and disc jockey * December 6 – Henryk Górecki, Polish composer (d. 2010) * December 8 – Johnny Green, American basketball player * December 10 – Mako, Japanese-born actor (d. 2006) * December 11 – Aquilino Pimentel Jr., Filipino politician (d. 2019) * December 13 – Lou Adler, American film and record producer * December 14 ** Justin Rakotoniaina, 3rd Prime Minister of Madagascar (d. 2001) ** Eva Wilma, Brazilian actress * December 15 – Tim Conway, American actor and comedian (d. 2019) * December 17 – Shirley Abrahamson, American jurist, Chief Justice of the Wisconsin Supreme Court * December 18 – Lonnie Brooks, American blues singer and guitarist (d. 2017) * December 20 – Jean Carnahan, American politician * December 22 – Abel Pacheco, 44th President of Costa Rica * December 23 – Akihito, 125th Emperor of Japan * December 25 – Phan Văn Khải, 5th Prime Minister of Vietnam (d. 2018) * December 26 ** Emmanuel Dabbaghian, Syrian Armenian Catholic patriarch (d. 2018) ** Caroll Spinney, American puppeteer * December 30 – Andy Stewart, Scottish singer, entertainer (d. 1993) Date unknown * Jalal Talabani, Kurdish President of Iraq (d. 2017) Deaths January ]] ]] ]] * January 3 ** Wilhelm Cuno, German businessman, politician and 15th Chancellor of Germany (b. 1876) ** Jack Pickford, Canadian-born actor, film director, and producer (b. 1896) * January 5 **Calvin Coolidge, 30th President of the United States (b. 1872) **J. M. Robertson, British Liberal Party politician, writer, and journalist, Parliamentary Secretary to the Board of Trade (b. 1856) * January 7 – Bert Hinkler, Australian pioneer aviator (b. 1892) * January 9 ** Kate Gleason, American engineer (b. 1865) ** Daphne Akhurst, Australian tennis champion (b. 1903) * January 10 – Roberto Mantovani, Italian geologist (b. 1854) * January 17 – Louis Comfort Tiffany, American stained glass artist, jewelry designer, son of Charles Lewis Tiffany * January 25 – Lewis J. Selznick, American film producer (b. 1870) * January 29 ** Thomas Coward, British ornithologist (b. 1867) ** Sara Teasdale, American lyrical poet (b. 1884) * January 31 – John Galsworthy, British writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1867) February * February 5 ** James Banning, American aviation pioneer (b. 1900) ** Josiah Thomas, Australian politician (b. 1863) * February 12 ** Henri Duparc, French composer (b. 1848) ** Sir William Robertson, British Field Marshall (b. 1860) * February 14 – Carl Correns, German botanist, geneticist (b. 1864) * February 15 – Pat Sullivan, Australian-born director, producer of animated films (b. 1885) * February 18 – James J. Corbett, American boxer (b. 1866) * February 26 ** Spottiswoode Aitken, British-American actor (b. 1868) ** Grand Duke Alexander Mikhailovich of Russia (b. 1866) * February 27 – Walter Hiers, American actor (b. 1893) March ]] * March 1 – Uładzimir Žyłka, Belarusian poet (b. 1900) * March 6 ** Anton Cermak, Mayor of Chicago, Illinois (assassinated) (b. 1873) ** Cyril R. Jandus, American lawyer and politician (b. 1867) * March 10 – Ahmed Sharif as-Senussi, Chief of the Senussi order in Libya (b. 1873) * March 13 ** Anton Dimitrov, Bulgarian revolutionary leader (b. 1867) ** Robert T. A. Innes, South African astronomer (b. 1861) * March 14 ** Balto, American sled dog (b. 1919) ** Antonio Garbasso, Italian physicist, politician (b. 1871) * March 15 - Gustavo Jiménez, Interim President of Peru (b. 1886) * March 18 – Prince Luigi Amedeo, Duke of the Abruzzi, Italian mountaineer, explorer, and admiral (b. 1873) * March 20 – Giuseppe Zangara, American attempted assassin of Franklin D. Roosevelt (b. 1900) * March 26 – Eddie Lang, American musician (b. 1902) * March 30 – Dan O'Connor, Canadian prospector (b. 1864) April ]] * April 1 – Frederic Thesiger, 1st Viscount Chelmsford, British politician and colonial governor, Viceroy of India (b. 1868) * April 2 – Ranjitsinhji, Indian cricketer and ruler of Nawanagar. (b. 1872) * April 4 – William A. Moffett, U.S. admiral (crash of airship ) (b. 1869) * April 7 - Archduke Charles Stephen of Austria (d. 1860) * April 17 – Harriet Brooks, Canadian physicist (b. 1876) * April 20 - William Courtenay, Canadian actor, director (b. 1875) * April 22 ** Prince Ludwig Philipp of Thurn and Taxis (b. 1901) ** Sir Henry Royce, English car manufacturer (b. 1863) * April 23 – Tim Keefe, American baseball player, MLB Hall of Famer (b. 1857) * April 30 – Luis Miguel Sánchez Cerro, 77th Prime Minister of Peru, 48th President of Peru (b. 1889) May ]] * May 2 – Leonard Huxley, British writer (b. 1860) * May 3 – Frederick Kerr, English actor (b. 1858) * May 6 – Li Ching-Yuen, Chinese herbalist, martial artist, and tactical advisor * May 13 – Ernest Torrence, British actor (b. 1878) * May 16 – John Henry Mackay, German writer (b. 1864) * May 19 – Thomas J. O'Brien, American politician, diplomat (b. 1842) * May 24 ** Ludovic Arrachart, French aviator (b. 1897) ** Percy C. Mather, British Protestant missionary (b. 1882) ** Rosslyn Wemyss, 1st Baron Wester Wemyss, British admiral (b. 1864) * May 26 – Jimmie Rodgers, American country singer (b. 1897) June ]] * June 2 – Frank Jarvis, American athlete (b. 1878) * June 15 - Hildegard Burjan, German Roman Catholic nun and blessed (b. 1883) * June 25 ** Jean Cugnot, French Olympic cyclist (b. 1899) ** Giovanni Giacometti, Swiss painter (b. 1868) * June 29 – Roscoe "Fatty" Arbuckle, American actor, comedian, film director, and screenwriter (b. 1887) July ]] ]] ]] * July 3 ** Hipólito Yrigoyen, 18th President of Argentina (b. 1852) ** Franz Wilhelm Seiwert, German painter, sculptor (b. 1894) * July 11 - Edward Dillon, American actor, director (b. 1879) * July 15 ** Irving Babbitt, American literary critic (b. 1865) ** Freddie Keppard, American jazz musician (b. 1890) ** Léon de Witte de Haelen, Belgian general (b. 1857) * July 18 -- Charles Prince, French actor (b. 1872) * July 27 – Nobuyoshi Mutō, Japanese field marshal, ambassador (b. 1868) August * August 1 – Sulejman Delvina, Albanian politician, 5th Prime Minister of Albania (b. 1884) * August 13 – Hasan Prishtina, Albanian politician, 8th Prime Minister of Albania (b. 1873) * August 18 – James Williamson, British film director (b. 1855) * August 22 – Alexandros Kontoulis, Greek general (b. 1858) * August 23 ** Marie Cahill, American singer, actress (b. 1870) ** Adolf Loos, Austrian-Czechoslovak architect (b. 1870) * August 30 – Kustaa Ahmala, Finnish politician (b. 1867) September * September 2 – Francesco de Pinedo, Italian aviator (b. 1890) * September 7 ** Max Adalbert, German actor (b. 1874) ** Edward Grey, 1st Viscount Grey of Fallodon, British statesman (b. 1862) * September 8 – King Faisal I of Iraq (b. 1885) * September 10 – Giuseppe Campari, Italian opera singer, Grand Prix driver (b. 1892) * September 17 ** Jules Culot, French entomologist (b. 1861) ** Joseph De Piro, Maltese Roman Catholic priest, missionary and Servant of God (b. 1877) * September 20 – Annie Besant, British Theosophist, women's rights activist, writer and orator (b. 1847) * September 24 – Dorothea Baird, British actress (b. 1875) * September 25 ** Paul Ehrenfest, Austrian-Dutch physicist (b. 1880) ** Ring Lardner, American writer (b. 1885) * September 26 – William Kennedy-Cochran-Patrick, British-born flying ace (b. 1896) * September 28 – G. R. S. Mead, British writer (b. 1863) October ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * October 5 – Renée Adorée, French actress (b. 1898) * October 12 – John Lister, British politician (b. 1847) * October 16 – Ismael Montes, Bolivian general and political figure, 26th President of Bolivia (b. 1861) * October 18 - Christine Murrell, English medical doctor, first female member of the British Medical Association's Central Council (b. 1874) * October 29 ** George Luks, American painter (b. 1867) ** Albert Calmette, French bacteriologist, immunologist (b. 1863) ** Paul Painlevé, French mathematician, statesman and 62nd Prime Minister of France (b. 1863) November * November 3 – Émile Roux, French physician (b. 1853) * November 5 – Texas Guinan, American actress, producer and entrepreneur (b. 1884) * November 6 – Andrey Lyapchev, 22nd Prime Minister of Bulgaria (b. 1866) * November 8 ** Pietro Albertoni, Italian psychologist, politician (b. 1849) ** Mohammed Nadir Shah, King of Afghanistan (b. 1883) * November 16 – Kyrillos III of Cyprus, archbishop of the Cypriot Orthodox Church (b. 1859) * November 18 - Francisco Javier Gaxiola, Mexican diplomat, lawyer and politician (b. 1870) * November 21 - Inez Clough, American actress (b. 1873) * November 23 – François Albert, French journalist (b. 1874) * November 30 – Sir Arthur Currie, Canadian general (b. 1875) December * December 2 ** Clarence Burton, American actor (b. 1882) ** Émile Meyerson, Polish-French epistemologist, chemist and philosopher (b. 1859) * December 4 – Stefan George, German poet (b. 1868) * December 6 – Auguste Chapuis, French composer (b. 1858) * December 8 ** Yamamoto Gonnohyoe, Imperial Japanese army officer, 8th Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1852) ** Karl Jatho, German airplane pioneer (b. 1873) ** John Joly, Irish physicist (b. 1857) * December 10 – János Hadik, 19th Prime Minister of Hungary (b. 1863) * December 16 – Robert W. Chambers, American writer (b. 1865) * December 17 **Thubten Gyatso, 13th Dalai Lama (b. 1876) **Oskar Potiorek, Austro-Hungarian general (b. 1853) * December 19 ** George Jackson Churchward, English Great Western Railway chief mechanical engineer (b. 1857) ** Friedrich von Ingenohl, German admiral (b. 1857) * December 24 – Prince Aribert of Anhalt * December 25 – Francesc Macià, President of the Generalitat (autonomous government of Catalonia) (b. 1859) * December 26 ** Eduard Vilde, Estonian writer (b. 1865) ** Anatoly Lunacharsky, Russian Marxist revolutionary (b. 1875) * December 29 – Ion G. Duca, 35th Prime Minister of Romania (b. 1879) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Erwin Schrödinger, and Paul Adrien Maurice Dirac * Chemistry – not awarded * Physiology or Medicine – Thomas Hunt Morgan * Literature – Ivan Alekseyevich Bunin * Peace – Sir Norman Angell (Ralph Lane) References External links * The 1930s Timeline: 1933 – from American Studies Programs at The University of Virginia Category:1933